Star Wars: Darth Tempest
by VerenUchiha
Summary: Long ago in a galaxy far far away… The Dark side of the force has returned at a time when peace and the ways of the Jedi returned to the galaxy. A man by the name of Darth Tempest appeared and wiped out the Jedi except for one. Now using a very powerful ability called Force Bend, Darth Tempest and the Jedi, Asher Skywalker end up back before the fall of the Republic to Sidious.


I do not own Star Wars, wish I did. Star Wars VII and VIII would not exist or at least not exist as they do. This is a story I'm working on and I hope you all like it.

Star Wars: Darth Tempest

Long ago in a galaxy far far away…

The legends of the fall of the Republic, rise of the Empire, fall of the Empire and rise of the New Republic are but distant memories. It has been

five hundred years since Leia Skywalker, daughter of Anakin Skywalker destroyed the vile Snoke who killed her son for his betrayal and almost

destroyed the Republic.

The Jedi order thrives and protects the current Galactic Republic and maintains peace. The Jedi have grown in the last centuries and returned to

their former beliefs and follow the will of the force. That was until the mysterious Darth Tempest assault the temple and wiped out the Jedi. One known survivor of the

Jedi order, Asher Skywalker pursues Darth Tempest to the beautiful world of Naboo.

Chapter 1

Red and blue lightsabers clash together on the steps of the royal palace of Naboo. A Jedi master fights a Sith lord to bring peace to the galaxy.

The two fight slowly up the steps. The Jedi was desperate to kill the Sith who took down an entire temple of Jedi, including his apprentice.

The surprise attack on the temple came in the night. The lord of the darkside came with ancient destroyer droids from the time of the clone

wars. The Jedi were outmatched and destroyed by the unbridled might of the sith lord and his machine agents.

During the attack on the temple the surviving Jedi Master watched his young apprentice fight the dark lord and lose. It crushed the young

master and he pursued the darkside user for days. He eventually discovered the Sith Lord was on Naboo for something.

The two fought fiercely on the steps. The speed and abilities of the two fighters was beyond comprehension. If anyone had been observing all

they would have witnessed is a flurry of red and blue.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way. Abandon your convictions and you will fall as other wayward Jedi have." The Sith Lord warns.

"A slave of the darkside has no place to lecture me on the ways of the Jedi! You slaughtered them all!"

The young Jedi attacked with quick slashes. The Sith deflected each attack and forced pushed him away. The dark lord threw his saber and

used the force to guide it. The jedi reached out with the force and surprised the sith lord by pushing the saber back. The reb plasma blade soared

through the air and towards the dark lord.

Before the lightsaber could strike the dark lord it stopped mid air. Time itself seemed to slow down and reverse as the Sith Lord motioned with

his hands like he was pulling air from around himself and down into a center core near his abdomen. The saber flew back towards the Jedi and then

back to the Sith Lord. Time itself was reversed by the force. The Sith Lord force pushed the Jedi back.

"Come now, Master Skywalker, show me the true power of Vader's bloodline!" The Sith Lord mocks as he walks up the Jedi and points his saber

at him.

The Jedi mustered his strength and used the force to push the Sith backwards a few feet. Asher Skywalker stood up and used the force and

summoned his saber back. "I will end you Darth Tempest, the Sith were said to be destroyed once and for all but I guess the darkside can't die that

easily."

Darth Tempest laughs behind his black and blood red mask. "The Sith, the Knights of Ren, Inquisitorius, Sisters of the Cathedral, and Las

Tenebris … all different names for one simple thing, practitioners of the dark side of the force. We will always exist, for as long as there is light, a

shadow will be cast." Darth Tempest says.

Asher and Darth Tempest clashed sabers again and danced at the top of the stairs. Asher demanded to know what Tempest could want. As

they fought the Lord explained his goal was to destroy the endless cycle brought on by the Jedi. Darth Tempest yelled "I will do what not even what

LORD VADER could and wipe the very existence of anything with the Jedi from the UNIVERSE!" As he yelled, Darth Tempest released a mighty force

push and propelled Asher through a large pillar of the palace entryway.

Darth Tempest shut off his lightsaber and placed it on his belt. He mimicked the motion he did earlier when he reversed time. Asher Skywalker

got up and ran as best as he could with the pain of the crash. He lunged at Darth Tempest and grabbed the Sith Lord as he completed the force

ability.

This interfered in Tempest's concentration and time reversed further than he desired. This ability to manipulate time and space was an unnatural

ability known as Force Bend. The force power was unusable for pretty much all force users. It was so unused that not even the Jedi had records of

it, or so they thought.

Darth Tempest and Asher ended up on the observatory of the Death Star in the middle of Vader and Luke Skywalker fighting. Tempest looked

around. "Damn you! I did not want to come this far!"

The Emperor was shocked by the sudden sight of two force users. He prepared to use force lightning but Darth Tempest beat him to the punch

and force pushed the Emperor away. Asher ignited his saber and went to strike down Darth Tempest.

Darth Tempest drew his saber and defended himself from the attack and with his free hand he tried to use force bend again. Emperor

Palpatine stood up and summoned all the force lightning he could and launched it at the two intruders.

Asher used his free hand to use the force to try and deflect the lightning. The Emperor was too strong though and the lightning sparked

around them. Darth Tempest's force bend was absorbing the lightning. The added force influence caused the force bend to activate. Asher and Darth

Tempest were thrown through time and space again. This time they were seperated.

Darth Tempest was on a foreign world to him. He had no knowledge of where he was. The dark lord looked around unsure of what to make of the

situation. He was going to curse whatever deity caused this problem but his rage was interrupted by people screaming.

The lord of the darkside went to the screams and saw a distraught woman holding a man in noble clothing. Darth Tempest looked up because he

noticed and odd shadow over them on a sunny day. There was a large moon like object in the sky.

A flash of green light came from the moon like object and fired down onto the planet. Darth Tempest moved quickly and held his hand up. He

used all the power of the force at his disposal and stopped the green super laser from the Empire's first Death Star. With a great shout, Darth

Tempest pushed the planet destroying beam back into the Death Star. Fiery lines erupted all over the Death Star before it blew up in a colossal

explosion.

The man holding the distraught woman walked to Tempest and thanked him for saving him and his planet. "On behalf of all the people of

Alderaan, we thank you for saving our lives."

"This is Alderaan? Who are you?"

"I am Bail Organa, one of the leaders of the Rebellion."

Darth Tempest cursed himself. He altered history, killed Vader and Leia. However using force bend again to go further back will undo his

damage. "You have helped us so much."

Darth Tempest used the force and lifted Bail Organa into the air. "I didn't actually, that beam was going to kill me, sadly I altered history and

killed your adopted daughter and her real father on that ship. Now I am going to kill you before going back in time and letting this planet blow up as

it was supposed to." Darth Tempest snapped the neck of Bail Organa and released a torrential stream of force lightning into the crowd of people who

were watching.

Once they were all dead, Darth Tempest used force bend again and went further back in time. While he only wanted to go back far enough to

kill Asher Skywalker, this unusual turn of events presented an opportunity to alter history and achieve his goal in a better way. This time Darth

Tempest went back to when the future Emperor Palpatine was training his young apprentice, Darth Maul and the powerful Darth Plagueis was still

alive.

Darth Tempest appeared on the planet of Naboo at night. There were no droids so the invasion hadn't happened yet. Perhaps he overshot

his time landing, Darth Tempest thought.

A sapphire plasma blade cut down towards Tempest. He looked at the blade as it was inches away and time stopped before it could hit. Time

reversed so Darth Tempest could learn from the surprise attack from Jedi Master Asher Skywalker.


End file.
